The Newborn
by darksoulsforever4
Summary: Tam is a normal guy in 8th grade until his friend Amanda turns out to be a vampire. Most ideas taken from Vampire Diaries (I do not own Vampire Diaries)
1. Don't Be A Hero

It was 8:01 AM. I went in the direction of my locker. From time to time I shook hands with my friends from all over the school. I walk over to my locker, just to find a hell lot of rubbish and bags in there. Since the new rule about the placement of bags near the dining area, most of my friends kept putting their bags in my locker since it was really close to the dining hall. I didn't complain since I didn't really care. Suddenly a well-known face comes up to me and says with her lovely voice "Sup Tam". I said the same thing to Amanda as she opened her locker which was next to mine. She wasn't in our class, but there weren't enough lockers near her's, so she chose a locker here. I had a crush on her since 7th grade.

I was on my class time which we have every single morning, when my tutor said "Tam and Katie, Mr. James wants to see you now to organize the Valentines day Party". I was the House captian/Student council/School president, so everytime the principle needed help, he would call me and Katie, who was the Charity captian. I walk into his relatively large office, he had neatly organized books, a Macbook and a cup of coffee on his table.

He started speaking "Hey Katie and Tamerlan, I called you in this morning because we need to decide who will stay afterschool to clean up after the party". Being the gentleman I was, I volunteered to stay late. The principal thanked me and started typing something on his Macbook.

We left his office and went back to our class.

It was a boring day of school, however not for me, I was very excited for the party because we organized it for months. Finally school ended and I quickly ran to the auditorium to set everything for the party. We decorated it the day before, so the only thing left to do was to set up the games. I brought my Nintendo Switch and PS4. Also I brought my poker set however nobody played with that.

The party went smoothly. We did a couple of supersmash tournaments, played a couple games of Mario Kart. When the party ended the auditorium became silent again. There were plently of empty coups, plates and rubbish on the floor. There was a lot to clean up.

When I finally finished cleaning everything up it was 8 PM already. I packed up my stuff and went for the exit. Suddenly, I heard someone shout and loud noises of somebody banging on the lockers. School was supposed to be empty by now. But then I heard that familiar voice "Amanda!" I said to myself.

I quickly ran over to the source of the noise. What I saw was trully terrifying, there was Amanda and a man I've never seen before. The man had black veins near his blood red eyes. He had long and sharp fangs, he looked like a vampire from Vampire Diaries, however that was just a TV shows right? The man was ready to rip Amanda into little pieces, when I did something really stupid.

I went out of my cover and told the man to get of her. The man slowly turned around and smiled creepily, "We've got viewers here". All Amanda did was shouting at me, telling me to run. However stupidly I didn't. I told him I can just call the cops and that I remembered his face, to which he just laughed. Then he stopped and laughing and with a calm face said "I am getting bored of him". He came up to me, I was already standing in a boxer's pose. But he just took a shard from one of the lockers and stabbed me right in the neck.

I don't remember how painful it was but I know one thing for sure. It. Was. Painful.

Amanda ran up to the man, wait what? It looked like she just teleported, but in reality she ran with supersonic speed up to him and punched him straight in his torso, however her fist went straight through his chest. The man froze, then Amanda took her fist out of his torso but already with a heart in her hand. The man's veins went black all over his body and he fell down.

She ran up to me and started crying, "Please don't die, you won't die!". My mouth was full of blood so I couldn't talk. Suddenly she froze, "There is only one way I can save you". She brought up her wrist to her mouth, and her fangs became sharper and bigger. She bit her wrist and blood started dripping out of it, she brought up her wrist to my mouth and said "Drink!".

I was in too much of a shock to understand anything so I just drank. Her blood was viscous and tasted like metal, just like normal blood should, but then it became nectar like and sweet. Then she removed her wrist from my mouth and her bite marks healed instantly. She then said "It's going to hurt a little", I didn't what she meant by that. But then she snapped my neck...


	2. The Newborn

Dream:

I was in some sort of room with a fountain full of blood in the middle. The room was made out of some ancient rock, it must've been a few millenials old. Suddenly out of the fountain a statue rose. I heard a voice in my head, it was certainly the woman in the statue, however she didn't open her mouth "_The Chosen one shall save us all,__ Balance life and death and answer the call,__ He must choose his side and face the evil,__ And face the reborn devil."_Suddenly blood started overflowing and as it was about to hit me I woke up

I woke up with a really bad headache, somewhere on a bed. But it wasn't the first thing I noticed. The first thing I noticed was hunger. I felt like I haven't ate for days. My first idea was that I ended up in a coma, however why am I not in a hospital?

I walked through the door which led to a narrow hallway. I walked into the living room which then lead to the kitchen. I was quite surprised, Amanda was there cooking something. I immediately asked her "Where am I?" while holding my head because of the headache. "Oh you're awake" She said with a bright smile. "I made you breakfast!", when I heard the word breakfast my face immediately lit up. I sat down at a table, "So you didn't answer my question".

"Oh yeah, you are in my house".

"So where are your parents?".

"Oh I live alone", I immediately gave her a strange look.

She came up to me and and gave me some scrambled eggs. I started eating it, however not for long. I spat it out as soon as it touched my tongue. I thought she would get mad, but surprisingly she said "Welcome to the club" and started laughing. I was really confused, I didn't know what's happening, why am I so hungry? Why does every sound iritate me?

I asked her because I was running out of patience "What's happening to me". Her face darkened "I am sure you remember what happened yesterday". Suddenly my memory came back to me. "I remember a man, and you, I wanted to help but then he stabbed me in the throught, then you...".

"It was the only way I could save you"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know it will be hard to process, but... I turned you into a vampire". My hands started shaking, it all made sense now."You must be joking, vampires are fake, they are myths right?". She just sat there silently.

"So I will stay 15 forever?", her face lit up again as if nothing happened."No, you are still older then me, if a kid becomes a vampire, then he grows until he is 18, then he stops". That was a relief "Well that's a good thing, don't want to have puberty forever" I said laughing. She smiled "I see you haven't lost your sense of humor. However you are not a full vampire yet, you have to feed...".

"...Or I'll die"

"I see you watched vampire diaries". I gave her a slight smile

"But what if I don't want to kill anyone?" I said with a sad tone. "Do not worry, I will be there to make sure you don't kill anybody". I sat there without saying anything for a couple of minutes. Then I said "How old were you when you turned?". She said with a sigh " I was six years old, my parents were vampire hunters, the man you saw there belongs to a group of ancient vampires. They wanted to get revenge on my parents for killing their kind. So they took the thing they loved the most and turned it into something they hated the most". I felt sorry for her " I am so sad to hear that"

" No need to, I am over it already. Now, you have to feed".


End file.
